<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stupid drabbles for tsukishima kei by LoserTsukki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844150">stupid drabbles for tsukishima kei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserTsukki/pseuds/LoserTsukki'>LoserTsukki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserTsukki/pseuds/LoserTsukki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a few drabbles im putting here, from my tumble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2:10 p.m</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>these are short little drabbles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold breeze rushes through your hair as you drag your boyfriend down the city streets. Your feet carrying you as you hold Tsukishimas hand, desperate to get to the Sendai Museum. You being the amazing friend you are, and knowing Tsukishima's obsession with dinosaurs, managed to snag a reservation to have someone guide you through the museum.  </p><p>"God, your time management skill suck."<br/>
"Shut up, dino boy."</p><p>Your walking into the museum, Tsukishimas eyes lights up, eyes darting from one thing to another. You giggle in amusement, laughing at how adorable he is.  Checking in and getting with your tour guide, Tsukishima looks almost in a daze, eyes sparkling with a stupid smile on his perfect lips. You rip your eyes away from his face before he can catch you starting.  </p><p>After the tour, Tsukishima is almost glowing. You enjoy his presence as you walk down the street, heading towards a cafe. Things were going a little too peacefully-</p><p>"I already knew half the stuff the tour guide showed us." He says with pride.</p><p>You deflate knowingly, cursing yourself for jinxing it. Walking into the cafe you insisted you purchase the food, and before he can protest, you're shoving him in a seat and walking up to the counter. You of course ordered two slices of strawberry shortcake, something you know he loves. You walk out of the cafe after finishing and paying,  watching the sun go down over the horizon. You grab his hand, rushing towards a park, doing everything you can to make today last, never wanting to end the day. Finding an empty park bench and laying your head on his shoulders. Looking into the slowly appearing stars, finishing off the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 4:24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and your boyfriend Tsukishima Kei are currently sitting on your bed sharing earbuds listening to a playlist he created, unbeknownst to you, he made specifically for you. Kei looks at your peaceful face with admiration as you listen to the music with your eyes closed, as a constant reminder of why he fell in love with you. He looks out the window thinking of the future with you, dozing off into his thoughts. You open your eyes to see your blonde boyfriend with his eyes shut. You blush asking some higher power what you did to deserve such an amazing boyfriend. He might have a hard exterior, but deep down you both know he has a soft spot for you. He opens his eyes to meet yours. You look into his golden orbs with so much love you feel like busting at the seams. Grinning at each other with tenderness, you inch closer to each other excited to see the next steps in your relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>